The Chatting Hearts
by Faith Tomoe Maxwell
Summary: Chapter 11 is here. Heero's choice is revealed. More scouts make the scene, and someone's talking about Hotaru's past...what's she got to do with hotaru? On Hold!
1. List

The Chatting Heart ****

The Chatting Heart

List of Characters

__

By Hotaru and Hope

Hotaru: HI ALL!

Hope: Guess what ppl? We wrote this by ourselves cause we're making Amber study and Aris well…She found this cool guy and chat and inspired the idea. Hehehe…TY PPL IN GUNDAM WING CHATTING ROOMS FROM US! 

Hotaru: Special thanks going to Lady Jade, Cat, Aunty Pink Washu, Uncle Yosho and all my other friends in chat. I promise I'll be back in the room after finals. 

Hope: Oh by the way, we don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This story is confusing too, but once it gets in deeper we are sure to see romance blossom. Hehehe…

Hotaru: Ja ne' J 

Hope: Ok below is a little chart showing you whose who in our story: 

Hotaru/Sailor Saturn= Deadlyfirefly_15- Age 15

Serena/Sailor Moon= Beatifulmoon_Beam- Age 16

Amara/Sailor Uranus= LoyalWindStar- Age 18

Raye/ Sailor Mars= Firery_Flame- Age 16

Lita/Sailor Jupiter=Thunder_*goddess*_Amazon- Age 16

Trowa Barton= Armed_Warrior- Age 17

Heero Yuy= IWKY- Age 16

Duo Maxwell= Shinigami^_^- Age 16

Quatre' Raberba Winner= PeacetoPlanet- Age 16

Wufei Chang= OnnaHater_222- Age 16

Relena Peacecraft= YuyStalker_Lover_Hope- Age 16

Luna= Kitty_Cool- Age Unknown

Milliardo Peacecraft= YuyKiller- Age 19

Hope: That's about everyone in the first chapters you will meet….Hope you don't mind the list…Its supposed to help. JA NE FOR NOW!

**__**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

The Chatting Heart: Chapter 1 Meeting ****

The Chatting Heart: Chapter 1 Meeting

Hope: Hi there…Hope here. Hotaru's kind of writing Chapter 2 so she isn't here…Sorry..but you get me. I just have to say we don't own SM or GW and don't sew us…We have…umm 2 Pennys I think…no 3. Hehehe

Duo Maxwell sighed inwardly. "Where is everyone?" He thought allowed. He'd been waiting 5 minutes for Heero to come back into the chatroom he had made. 'Dang it I hate waiting.' He watched the computer screen speak or rather beep. He read what it said, 'Deadlyfirefly_15 has entered the chatroom.' Smiling he'd make the best of what time he had. What harm could chatting do?

Hotaru Tomoe signed into a chatroom happily. Finally getting away from shopping with most of the girls and hopefully free of them she read the list of names there were. OnnaHater_222, Shinigami^_^, PeacetoPlanet, and Armed_Warrior, Smiling to herself Hotaru began to chat. 

****Chatting view****

Deadlyfirefly_15: Hello everyone.

Shinigami^_^: Hi

PeacetoPlanet: How do you do miss?

Armed_Warrior: (waves with hand)

OnnaHater_222: Not another Onna. 

Shinigami^_^: How'd you guys know it was a girl?

Deadlyfirefly_15: (giggling) In my profile silly.

Shinigami^_^: Opps. 

OnnaHater_222: Humph.

PeacetoPlanet: So Miss?

Deadlyfirefly_15: I'm fine. Except for being worn out from running around a mall with my friends. TY for asking. 

PeacetoPlanet: (Giggles and blushes)  
Shinigami^_^: Stop blushing Q-man. It's annoying.

PeacetoPlanet: (Blushes more.)  
Armed_Warrior: …

IWKY has entered the chatroom….

Shinigami^_^: HI HEERO FINALLY!

IWKY: Shut up Duo

Deadlyfirefly: A friend of yours Shinigami?

Shinigami^_^: Suicide boy…YEP!

IWKY: Shut up Duo!  
Deadlyfirefly: What does IWKY stand for?  
IWKY: I will kill you.

Deadlyfirefly: Oh….

Shinigami: So…What does Deadlyfirefly mean to you DF?

DF (or Deadlyfirefly_15): My name means firefly and I'm deadly so there: P.

Shinigami: Ok…KOOL BUT I AM THE GOD OF DEATH!  
DF: ARE NOT SHINI (Short for Shinigami.)

Shini: ARE TOO!

To be continued….

Hello everyone. That's the story so far. Ppl are meeting and well, Duo and Hotaru have started to fight…oh and awe now. Not…. More is to come…probably around Saturday…

Hotaru/Hope


	3. Chapter 2: What?!

Chatting Hearts Chapter 2: What ****

Chatting Hearts Chapter 2: What?!

By Aris

IWKY: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deadlyfirefly_15: …

Shinigami^_^: Wow! Heero spoke! Check it out Quatre'. 

PeacetoPlanet: Duo…I think Heero is right. You and Miss Firefly must stop fighting. 

OnnaHater_222: You can't get through to Maxwell Winner!

Deadlyfirefly_15: Don't call me miss firefly. If you want to call me Hotaru.

****Real Life****

Hotaru gasped at herself. "Uh oh. If Haruka-Papa or Michi-Mama find out I'm toast." Hotaru felt dizzy now. "Why'd I give them my name?" She kept repeating.

Duo smirked. "So that's her name huh? Bet she didn't mean to get that on line. Hehehe." 'Hmm…I wonder if I can get her number' He thought gleefully. 'Maybe I can meet her.' 

***Virtual world***

(Kitty_Cool has entered the chat room) 

Deadlyfirefly_15: Hiya Luna. 

Kitty_Cool: Don't you hiya me missy. YOU MISSED THE MEETING!!!!!! 

Deadlyfirefly_15: Kuso! (Stops and blushes.)

Kitty_Cool: Hotaru!!!!! 

Shinigami^_^: Hi Kitty.

Kitty_Cool: Whatever.

PeacetoPlanet: Hello Miss Kitty

Kitty_Cool: Sorry not listening to you. I need to scold Hotaru here.

Deadlyfirefly_15: umm…. Sorry Luna…. I made some friends and I was busy chatting. (Gulps.) I'm really sorry. Sides you and the…uh-other girls never like me there anyway. 

Kitty_Cool: Hotaru….

OnnaHater_222: Great…I come back to see the onnas sprouting everywhere. 

Kitty_Cool: Young man what is the matter with girls?

OnnaHater_222: Their weak.

Kitty_Cool: I still do not understand you.

OnnaHater_222: (has kicked Kitty Cool out of the room for 15 minutes.) Understand this!

) Kitty_Cool has left the chatroom. (

Deadlyfirefly_15: Thanks a lot dork.

OnnaHater_222: Dork?

Deadlyfirefly_15: Yeah dweeb.

OnnaHater_222: Can't you come up with something better than dweeb?

Deadlyfirefly_15: Yes, but you wouldn't like them coming out of my mouth. 

OnnaHater_222: Humph.

Shinigami^_^: GO HOTARU!!!!!

PeacetoPlanet: Well that's a peaceful way to settle a problem.

(Armed_Warrior has returned to room)

Shinigami^_^: HI TROWA!

Deadlyfirefly_15: Welcome back.

PeacetoPlanet: Hello again Trowa.

Armed_Warrior: ….

IWKY: I'm getting a message from J. I'll bbl. 

Shinigami^_^: Ok

Deadly Firefly_15: umm…. Whose J?

PeacetoPlanet: No one special. 

OnnaHater_222: Like we'd ever tell the likes of you. 

Shinigami^_^: He's sort of like our boss. Knowing him, J will probably have something for us people to do. 

Deadlyfirefly_15: ok if you say so.

(IWKY has left the room)

Shinigami^_^: (whispering): Think it's a mission Quatre'?

PeacetoPlanet: (returning): Most likely. 

DeadlyFirefly_15: Uh oh….why me?

Shinigami^_^: What's up Taru-chan?

DeadlyFirefly_15: Haruka-papa's on line….

****Real World****  
"Mission accepted Doctor J." Heero Yuy stated simply. "Good Heero. You must protect Professor Tomoe, as well as his family. That means locating his long lost daughter." Heero nodded at the old man. "I'll send you the information nessicary for this mission." J stated a cruel smile on his lips. "Oh and one more thing. There are supposed to be some Senshi in Japan still. Gather info on them as soon as possible." Heero nodded again. "Good day Heero." J smirked. "Out." Heero stated. 

"Now Sailor Senshi, we'll get to learn more about you and your powers. And maybe you could be of use to us in this time of war." J smiled and looked at the shadowed and dull photo of some females clad in sailor uniforms. "If not you will be terminated." J turned heals and headed towards the door. "I do trust Heero to do his job to a t. Hopefully the other pilots will to…as long as Oz does not get involved." H came next to the elder man. "Yes H. I hope so as well." J whispered in return and the 5 professors made their way down the hall. "You want that Tomoe girl spared don't you J?" H asked. "Yes. She is after all my grandchild." J smiled softly. "and her father is making that new type of suit for us." H smirked.

"A new type of suit General?" A brown haired woman asked. "Yes Une. I want you to capture this man's daughter, she'll be able to make him follow our orders directly." Trieze smirked evilly. "Name sir?" Une asked. "Hotaru Tomoe." 

TBC…

Ok here's your disclaimer: I do not own GW or Sm at all. SO DON'T SUE ME OR ANYTHING! JA NE!

Trieze and Oz are after Hotaru? Hotaru is the granddaughter of J? Hotaru's father is getting himself into deeper trouble? Heero and the Pilots are going where? What's happening. Find out later in Chatting Hearts, Chapter 3: Lost And Found. 


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

The Chatting Hearts ****

The Chatting Hearts

__

Hotaru: We do not own anything within this story. So don't sue us. 

****In Chat room****

DeadlyFirefly_15: Haruka-papa's on line…

Shinigami^_^: Who? 

(LoyalWindStar has entered the chat room.)

LoyalWindStar: Hello Hotaru.

DeadlyFirefly_15: Hi Haruka-Papa…. What a coincidence meeting you here…(Laughs nervously.) 

LoyalWindStar: Don't give me that crap Hotaru.

Shinigami^_^: Hi Loyal. What's up?

LoyalWindStar: Are you the one who booted Luna.

DeadlyFirefly_15: That was Wufie Haruka-Papa. He's under OnnaHater_222.

LoyalWindStar: Really?

OnnaHater_222: What's it to you Onna.

Shinigami^_^: Stop being such a jerk Wu-man.

OnnaHater_222: MY NAMES WUFEI!

(IWKY has entered the chat room.)  


DeadlyFirefly_15: Wb Heero. 

Shinigami^_^: Hi Heero. What J say?

IWKY: (whispers Shinigami^_^) : We have a mission.

Shinigami^_^: Really cool!

IWKY: Whatever. We are going to Japan so get off line and get packed. 

(IWKY whispers others and makes them leave room.)

(IWKY has left the room.)

(PeacetoPlanet has left the room.)

(OnnaHater_222 has left the room.)

LoyalWindStar: Hotaru Bed now!

DeadlyFirefly_15: Ok ok. Sorry. 

(LoyalWindStar has left the room.)

Shinigami^_^: So alone at last.

DeadlyFirefly_15: (looks at Duo.) Huh?

Shinigami^_^: Nothing Hotaru.

DeadlyFirefly_15: Well I guess I got to go.

Shinigami^_^: Me too. Hey why don't you come in chatting tomorrow like around 10.

DeadlyFirefly_15: Sure. Meet you there.

Shinigami^_^: Before I forget…What's your ASL?

DeadlyFirefly_15: 15/F/Japan

Shinigami^_^: COOL! Heero and the rest of us are going there Tomorrow! ^_^

DeadlyFirefly_15: That's nice. Maybe we can talk in real life. Ja ne'. 

Shinigami^_^: JA' Hotaru!

(DeadlyFirefly_15 has left the chat room.)

Shinigami^_^: See you in Japan Hotaru…

(Shinigami^_^ has left the chat room.)

***In Real life***  


Hotaru just signed off and turned off her computer. "Shinigami here?" She smiled to herself. 'Wow. Maybe I will meet him.' She smirked happily. "Hotaru? Are you in bed yet?" A stern voice entered the room. "Huh? Oh In a minute Haruka Papa." Hotaru snapped from her dream world. "Hotaru can I come in?" Haruka's voice asked. "No papa. I'm too tired to talk." Hotaru locked the door and went to sleep. Thoughts of Shinigami, The real Shinigami drifted in her mind. "You never know Hotaru. Shinigami was always the trickster." Hotaru sighed as she snuggled into a deep sleep. 

Duo sighed as he finished his packing. It was almost 10 o'clock at night. 'Wow its late.' His mind said to himself. Yawning the braided pilot tucked himself into bed think about Hotaru. "Hmm…wasn't there a Hotaru character Heero talked about in the mission?" He asked before sleep took him. 

****Inside dream land*****

Hotaru felt herself floating. Then she appeared before a towering palace. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She noticed a pair of people down by a calm river. "This looks just like the palace of Saturn." She whispered. The memories came flooding back. 

***Memory****

Hotaru looked about her. "Hotaru love what's up?" Came a calm and yet nerve racking voice. "Shinigami." Hotaru sighed. "Yes love?" He asked. "Shinigami…Queen Serenity told me that the palace of the Moon is going to be destroyed by me. She told me I have to…" Hotaru stopped. Shinigami knew the legend too well. "Hotaru…" His expression became softer. "Shini…I'm scared." Hotaru cried into his chest. "Taru-chan." He sighed and held onto her tightly. 

***End of Memory***

Shinigami' Hotaru's mind spoke. "Shini…I miss you." She cuddled herself. "Hotaru…" Came a voice. Hotaru turned. "Sets-mama." She stated simply in an apathy tone. "Hotaru some danger is coming. And this time its after you." Setsuna disappeared. "Sets-mama!" Hotaru chased after the disappearing time guardian. "Find Shinigami Hotaru he is the only one who can protect you this time." Setsuna stated before completely vanishing. "Sets-Mama!" Hotaru cried herself awake. 

****In Duo's dream****

  
Duo watched a girl cry into his chest as she spoke of leaving him. He felt her name on his lips. Her raven colored hair was all he could see of her. Black and dark spun with shades of purple. Her frail body crunched into his. He felt as though he could break her bones…yet he didn't. He didn't want to. He loved her. 'Love? What's that? Have I ever truly been in love before?' Duo asked himself. "Love?" He moaned. As a pillow contacted with his head waking him immediately. 

****In Sanc Kingdom Duo's room***  
  
"What?!" Duo woke up groggily. "Hey Heero what's up?" Duo asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. The completely dressed pilot was standing before him with the other 3. "We are going to miss our appointment with Professor Tomoe if we don't leave soon Duo." Heero commented. "Alright." Duo got out of bed and made his way to the shower. 

***After 3 hour flight***

"Hello Gentlemen. I assume you are the Gundams?" A tall white haired man with blue gray eyes asked the 5 boys. "Yes sir. Are you Mr. Tomoe." The man nodded. "Come right with me." The man smiled gently. "I had rooms prepared for you all. I hope you don't mind living here in Japan for a while." The boys shock their head. "So. Is there anything good to eat?" Duo asked. "Yes. Of course after we discuss the minor detail I want you to do for me." Tomoe looked off in the distance. "What's that?" Wufei mumbled. "We can discuss it at my house." 

****Hotaru's room she's online****  


"I guess I got stood up again." Hotaru sighed. 'Go figure. Everyone hates the freak.' She sighed getting off line. 'Thanks a lot Shinigami.'

****Tomoe's house. ****  


"You want us to find this weak Onna for you?" Wufei laughed. "Its not that simple Mr. Chang. Oz is after her too remember, so you have to find her fast." Tomoe sighed. "Why?" He looked at Trowa. "She's my daughter." He stated looking at the old photo he'd shown them. "And well…I shouldn't tell you this but she's the granddaughter of someone very important to the resistance." Tomoe looked out the window. "Hotaru Tomoe's her name." The group looked at eachother. "Residence?" Heero asked. "Unknown. She does have one strange friend though. A sailor Senshi… Called Sailor Pluto." Tomoe looked back at them with apathy. 

****Une's Private Quarters. ****

"Lady Une. There are seven matches to the name Hotaru Tomoe and 3 of her blood type. We'll get this one in no time." The solider smiled. "Good. Very Good soilder. I do hope so for your sake." Une smirked. "Yes Lady Une." The solider turned and left the room. Une looked at the photos of the girls and compared them with the photo she had. "Got you Hotaru Tomoe." She smirked looking at a picture of a young meek looking 15-year-old girl with a small smile. 

TBC….


	5. Chapter 4:Surprise me!

The Chatting Hearts Chapter 4

The Chatting Hearts Chapter 4

__

By Hotaru and Hope

***Real world***

"WHAT!!! OH PLEASE NO QUATRE'!!!!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs. "Please oh Pretty Please!" Duo tried the puppy eyes. "ANY thing but summer school!" He begged again. "I'm sorry Duo but Mr. Tomoe arranged it for us and well we couldn't exactly say no." Quatre' smiled softly. "Besides Duo we missed way to much school during the war." Quatre' retorted after Duo sat there mumbling about how evil teachers were. "Maxwell stop complaining! We can also get more info on the Senshi here from other students." Wufei humphed from his location. "I still- OH KUSO!!!!" Duo swore. "I forgot about DeadlyFirefly! I promised to chat with her!" Duo snapped his fingers. He raced paced the sweat dropping group to his room and computer. "Least he'll be quite for over an hour." Wufei commented. Quatre' had to hold back his giggles.

***Heero's room***

"Damn them!" Heero swore allowed. "They've already located her!" He rushed to Quatre's room. Quatre and Trowa stopped playing their instruments to look at their friend. "We have a problem. Oz has located Miss Tomoe." He stated calmly. "I'll tell Wufei." Trowa went to the neighboring room. To see Wufei on the computer. "I heard. I'm trying to get Duo off his screen." Wufei stated simply. 

***Computer world****

DeadlyFirefly_15: He's not here…again. Why did I even check.

  
(Shinigami^_^ has entered the chat room.)

DeadlyFirefly_15: Hello Shinigami^_^

Shinigami^_^: (gulps) Sorry the plane ride to Japan took way longer than we thought.

DeadlyFirefly_15: Sure.

(OnnaHater_222 has entered the chat room.)

DeadlyFirefly_15: Hi Wufei

OnnaHater_222: MAXWELL! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!

Shinigami^_^: Why?

OnnaHater_222: Hello. Duo…Heero and the rest of us are heading to another part of town we need to leave NOW!

Shinigami^_^: (looks at Hotaru) Well babe sees ya later. 

DeadlyFirefly_15: Ok….

  
(Shinigami^_^ has left the room.)

(OnnaHater_222 has left the room.)

DeadlyFirefly_15: Well…guess I can call Mako and go shopping with her after all.

(Firey_Flame has entered the chat room.)

(Thunder_*goddess*_Amazon has entered the chat.)

DeadlyFirefly_15: Hi guys I was just about to call you. 

Firey_Flame: Hotaru check out the tv. Your like on the wanted list or something?!

DeadlyFirefly_15: WHAT!

Thunder_*goddess*_Amazon: Forget it. Do that later! Get over to the park. We can figure out what's going on there!

DeadlyFirefly_15: Should I go as Sailor S?

Firey_Flame: Yes. Meet you there. 

(Everyone leaves chat)

***Real world****

"Where we headed Heero?" Quatre asked. "The Park. I stashed our Gundam's there." Heero stated simply. "Ok. But what about Tomoe." Wufei questioned. "Don't know. That's one of our concerns right now." Trowa answered for Heero. Duo looked at the guys. "There's the park." He pointed at it. Duo raced forward some more but crashed landed into someone. "Ouch!" He cried. The figure got up and raced out to the park. "What hit me?" Duo asked as Quatre' helped him up. "A senshi." Heero stated simply. "What?" Duo looked and saw a young woman heading to where the Gundams were. She had on a sailor uniform with a short skirt. Carrying a large Glaive that was almost twice her size. She looked pale. Duo couldn't get a real good look at her though because he could only see her backside. "Come on! We got to get to the Gundams." Wufei commented. "Alright." Duo said. 

Sailor Saturn had bumped into someone. She got a quick look at him before getting up and racing off again. She saw long brown hair and violet surprised blue eyes. 'What a hunk?' her mind stated. She knocked that out and continued on her one way path to the park. She found Mars, Pluto and Jupiter waiting for her. Neptune and Uranus were coming around the curve. "What's up?" Saturn said. "While you were chatting Oz decided to attack Japan." Uranus stated in a bad attitude voice. "Oz? Now I've heard that twice today and still nobody's told me who that is?" Saturn stated out loud. "Whoever they are Saturn. THEY are after YOU." Pluto clarified. "Why?" Jupiter thought outloud. "Professor Tomoe." Neptune smirked. "Geesh. Is it just me or does your pop love finding trouble." Mars patted Saturn on the back. "Yes He does have a knack for things like that." Pluto said. 

"Yes. He does have a knack for things like that." The one with a large staff stated. "Wow. So these are the sailors what babes" Duo drooled. "This isn't a time to drool Maxwell they know Tomoe. I want to know how." Wufei elbowed the braided pilot in the stomach. "Hey…doesn't the one with the Glaive look about our age?" Quatre' asked. "So?" Duo stated. "Well…Maybe she attended Tomoe's old school. Maybe she knows who Hotaru Tomoe is." Quatre' suggested. "No way." Duo rolled his eyes. "Tomoe's kid disappeared when she was four remember." Trowa stated. "Come out of there please Gentlemen." Came the green haired ones voice. The boys rose guns eye level. "Who are you?" The one in lighter green asked. 

"We are the Gundam Pilots." Quatre' stated. "And we want to know how you know Professor Tomoe." He stated eyes growing dark. "We have our reasons for knowing him. Why do you ask?" Quatre looked at Heero whom stated. "We've been assigned to protect him and his daughter, Hotaru Tomoe." There was a slight gasp from 4 of the 6. "Hotaru?" The eyes drifted to Saturn who pushed her glaive forward. "Why?" she gave off a bone chilling answer. "If we say…we would have to kill you." Wufei stated. Duo smirked. That's telling them Wu-man." He giggled. "MY NAMES WUFEI MAXWELL!" Another gasp. The smallest crept up to the tallest. Whispering in her ear. 

Hotaru whispered in Pluto's ear. "Pluto. Those are the guys I chatted with on line." She stated simply. "Then you already know who they are." Pluto clenched back. "Heero Wufei Duo Trowa and Quatre." She stated simply eyeing each of them. 

TBC…

__

Well look how this is turning out. Ok for the disclaimer. We do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't sue us. I spent my allowance on Sailor Stars series comic addition 1 so I don't have money. 

Sign Hotaru

Next Chapter is Discovery Uncovered. 


	6. 

THE CHATTING HEARTS:  ****

THE CHATTING HEARTS:

Chapter 5: Discovery Uncovered

__

By Hotaru & Hope

***Real world***

"Check this way men!" Une called to her soldiers. "Yes Lady Une!" They replied together. "Lady Une! Lady Une!" Came some reporters. "Why is Oz interested in such a young teen?" "What did she do Lady Une?" "How come Oz has Military force in an allied country?" The reporters asked. "Gentlemen. The young Miss Hotaru Tomoe is in great danger that grows by the minute. She is the daughter of someone very important who influences this war. We have yet to locate that someone. Hotaru Tomoe…If your watching this please turn yourself in. You are in grave danger the leaders of the colony resistance want you dead. Please turn yourself in." She told the to the reporters… or more or less the viewers. Looking for one pacific person. Hotaru Tomoe. 

***Temple***

"So…Raye and the others are checking this out." Minako stated. "Yeah. Pluto said their normal people and we shouldn't get involved." Amy nodded. "Yes Mina-chan. She said that Makoto and Raye as well as the outers will be able to handle this." Usagi said from her seat next to Mamoru. "Besides if I remember correctly we promised to help you two get back on track in collage!" Amy smirked pulling out a French 1 book while Mamoru removed his Pre-Calculus book. "What? I don't wanna review math!" Usagi whined. 

****Park****

The fight didn't break out. Duo found a beeping signal coming from his Gundam. "I'll check it out." He stated and raced up his Gundam's chest to the cockpit. "Hmm…" He watched Une broadcast her situation. "Heero! Looks like Une's getting a little bounty out for our target." He stated. 20,000 yen for the safe return of Hotaru Tomoe into the hands of Oz would be quite a price. "Pluto. Should we?" The one named Jupiter looked at Pluto. "Hn…" She looked at Saturn who flinched. "I think we need to have a chat with someone. Don't you Saturn?" Saturn's body flinched involuntarily again. "Yes." She whispered. "I agree." Uranus stated. "I'm in." Mar's answered. The group seemed to be saying something in code. 

"I'm in." Mars stated. Hotaru sighed. It was time to confront the one person she hadn't seen since she became Saturn again. Her father. The one man who tried to hold her down and protect her from everything when he shouldn't have. 'Daddy…' her mind moaned. "What are you talking about?" Duo asked coming to the group. Saturn looked up with him with an intense gaze. "Neptune?" She asked quietly. "Yep you got me in." Neptune nodded. Hotaru sighed. "Ok. Should we tell them?" She looked at Pluto. "No. I think not." Uranus stated. "Tell us what?" Quatre' asked quietly. "Yes Saturn you tell them." Saturn nodded. Her purple eyes locked with Duo's violet blue ones. "Nice to meet you Shinigami. OnnaHater_222, IWKY, PeacetoPlanet, and Armed_Warrior." She smiled. The boy's mouths dropped. "Its me. DeadlyFirefly_15." She stated smoothly. "Hi again OnnaHater_222. Remember little old me…LoyalWindStar?" Uranus joked. Jupiter smirked. "Say cheese Shinigami…remember to smile. Its little old Thunder_*amazon*_Goddess." She said with a big smile. "Hello again WUFEE! It's Fiery_Flame, your worst nightmare." The girls who had been on the Internet smirked as the boy's mouths dropped even wider. "Oh did we forget to mention that we were super heroines little boys?" Uranus got elbowed in the arm by Neptune who snickered as she spoke. Sailor Saturn burst into a fit of laughter. 

***TBC…***

__

Well were off. We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so Ciao. I guess that's how you spell it now a days…At least I think so…Ciao again.

P.s. Next chapter is called WOW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6: WOW!!!

The Chatting Hearts ****

The Chatting Hearts

__

Chapter 6: WOW!

By Hotaru and Hope

__

Hope: Hi people. We're back with another chapter…^^Are you happy to see us?

Hotaru: Let's cut the crud Hope. I got to study for that stupid English Final in 2 weeks…Don't you has a Geo final on Tuesday?

Hope: Uh…Yes…umm…I can study later. Any who we don't own GW or SM. JA NE

****

***Park with GW and you know***

"Woah…" Quatre' was speechless as he looked at the smirking sailors. "You mean we were chatting with you on line…" Duo was still in shock. The one called Saturn nodded. "Yep." Uranus watched Hotaru stop her giggling. "Now. On to different matters Shini." Hotaru used Duo's on line nickname. "Why are YOU here in Japan? And more importantly why is OZ after Hotaru Tomoe?" Saturn didn't look at Mars. One slip, one action would reveal her true whole identity. She had to act like some other Hotaru. "Like we said before. Tomoe's making a new type of suit and we got assigned to protect him." Duo answered slightly annoyed. "Hmm…" Saturn didn't like the way this was going. 

Heero watch Sailor Saturn as she looked off in the distance. By looking into her eyes he could tell that she didn't like where this little chat was going. "What's wrong with you Onna?" Wufei asked as he too watched Hotaru. Her eyes seemed to glaze over with a far off look. "Saturn?" Pluto asked. Saturn's violet eyes went a shade darker. "Its another vision Pluto." Uranus stated placing a hand on Neptune's shoulder, looking down at her lover whose gaze was following the younger teen with a worried expression. "But she hasn't had a premonition of the future since the fight with Galaxia." Neptune stated. Mar's looked at Saturn. "It is definitely one major premonition. I can sense it." She confirmed. "What are you talking about?" Duo asked. "Saturn sometimes has the ability to sense when bad things are going to happen. We call them premonitions or visions. Last time she had one, her power of Saturn was awakened." Jupiter stated simply. "Sort of like when Quatre' is able to feel something?" Trowa asked looking at his blonde companion. "You're a physic PeacetoPlanet?" Mars asked. "No not really. I can just sense things." Quatre' was cut off by Duo. "And he can read people's minds." Duo smirked. "Only sometimes Duo." Quatre' corrected. Saturn shivered and the group looked back at her. Her eyes returned to normal and she fainted, luckily Duo was next to her so he caught her. Before she blacked out she said one word. "Grandpa…" (_Hope: Mean aren't we?)_

****

***Hotaru's dream***

"Hotaru…" Came a crackled like voice. A man with a strange metal arm and an old ugly appearance with grayish white hair and strange mechanical eyes stood before her. Hotaru had been crying. "Come on Hotaru. Your daddy is going to take you home." Hotaru cried into the older man's shoulder. "Grandpa, What happened to Mommy?" She asked. "She's dancing in the stars Hotaru. Dancing with them." The old man smiled softly at her. "Why?" She asked. "Because of a bad man…" The man's expression became solemn. "Who?" She asked curiously. "A man named Duke Dermail didn't like your mommy or daddy and made your mommy leave us." He said. "Duke Dermail…" She repeated taking his metal hand in hers the two walked over to the exit way. Before leaving she looked through one of the doors. Letting go of her Grandfather she raced inside. "Bye bye Owdin." She looked at a little brown haired boy no older than her. Waving her hand she smiled. "See you later." She turned and walked away with her grand father. 

***End Hotaru's Dream***

TBC…

__

Hope: That is all for now folks. J We hope to see you again. After our baka principle finishes her stupid kuso like testing. L I no like those tests. 

Hotaru: Yeah…ok…Now Next time on Chatting Hearts, the GW boys and The Sailors (involved) Go to the only place they can think of…Tomoe's house. Professor Tomoe doesn't welcome the scouts and well…you'll see. JA

****


	8. Chapter 7: Remeberance of Family

The Chatting Hearts: Chapter 7  ****

The Chatting Hearts: Chapter 7 

__

Remembrance of the Family

Arissia: Hi People! We just got back from shopping today and decided to write this. 

Hope: Yeah. Hotaru will be writing it while we go off for a nap. 

Amber: (Rushes into room) : HI ALL!!!!!!!! J I get to be a part of this and say we don't own GW or SM. JA NE

Hotaru: (Pushes button and begins to type as the story begins)

********Park right after Hotaru Fainted*******

"Saturn!" Uranus shouted to the girl she had raised like a daughter. "Weak onna." Muttered Wufei as the girl's eyes closed. Her friends except for Pluto and Mars surrounded the young senshi. Mars' cool violet eyes were glaring at Heero as he glared back. Pluto's steady gaze continued to watch the Gundam Pilots unquizally. Duo scooped the young teen into his grasp. As he did so all stopped to listen to movement in the bushes. "Hurry it up men! We know someone's around here and it could be Tomoe!" Came a femine commanding voice. "That's Une…" Duo muttered angry.

"Where are we going to go?" Neptune asked as soon as the group was hidden. "Shh…We could head to Tomoe's?" Quatre' quietly suggested. The Gundam's glared at him. He shrunk back down. "Like we don't already know where that Baka is you fools." Uranus smirked but the smirk disappeared as Heero's gun found its way to her head. "We really don't have another choice Heero." Came Duo. Heero grunted in return. A soft hmm found its way from Trowa. Wufei continued his little speech of injustice. 

***3 hours later***

The group had made it to Tomoe's easily. Duo carried Saturn most of the way. He never complained about her weight or anything like that. He actually liked carrying her. "Rrr…" Uranus' eyes always seemed to follow him like a shadow. Jealous? came a voice in her head. Uranus eyed Neptune who was looking back at her with laughter in eyes. No…Just I don't like him. He's a Gundam Pilot after all…. And Hotaru…No the two would never work out! Uranus argued looking at Duo again. Leave them be Ruka-chan. Leave them be. Duo wouldn't try to harm her. I can sense it. Uranus' eyes never left Duo. I still don't trust him. Her angry mind replied. 

Duo had felt Uranus' eyes upon him. He guessed this lovely firefly in his arms was the reason. 'Oh well….' He sighed as they reached a tall mansion that had seemed like days to find again. 'Stupid mansion.' His mind muttered as the group entered the house. He looked back down at Saturn. She seemed so peaceful and beautiful. Short black hair traced her soft light peached face. Her eyelashes and eyebrows contrasted deeply with the pale skin. She was so soft and smelt of violets and lavenders. So soft…so small…and so beautiful…

Mr. Tomoe ended his transmission to Dr. J. He looked down a picture beside the computer. It was one of two men and one young woman and a tiny baby. Hotaru…the baby was his…and his wife Hitomi's (made up name). Tomoe knew he didn't miss her alone, both J and Hotaru missed Hitomi…he also knew that Hitomi had given him one legacy, Hotaru. And Hotaru was the only one he needed for this suit. Or rather a locket round her neck was needed. 'Don't you worry Hitomi…Vengeance shall be fallen upon the enemy'. "Mr. Tomoe! We have a few guests!" He heard one of the Gundam pilots calling for him. He sighed and touched the picture one last time. 'Vengeance would be sweet…

TBC….


	9. Chapter 8: Surprise me again?!

Chatting Hearts ****

Chatting Hearts

__

By Amber & Hotaru

Hope: HIYA PEOPLE! WE DON'T OWN SM OR GW! CHOW!

**************J **********

Hotaru's violet eyes opened wide to stare up into a set of two eyes. One set was familiar. They were colbat blue. 'Duo…' her mind concluded. The other set was whitish gray. Hotaru's heart stopped. 'No…The scouts would not bring me…. Not here…' her mind begged. She clenched her eyes, making it look as though she were in pain. Slowly she rose from her place eyes never falling on the pale eyed one. "Hi Saturn. Good to see you up and about." Came a voice. Saturn's violet eyes scanned the area and she noticed 3 scout forms by the door. "Hi guys." She smiled slightly. "What's up?" She asked quietly in humor. "You." One of them spoke sarcastically. "Ha Ha very funny Jupiter." Saturn added. She turned to see Pluto and Neptune by the window. She looked at Duo again. Colbat blue met violet. Two hearts thumped in two different chests together. "So what do we do now?" Pluto asked. Saturn looked over at one of the figures by some pictures. She snarled as she noticed who was in the picture. Herself. 

******J ******

Duo heard Saturn snarl as she watched Proffessor Tomoe. 'What's wrong with this old coot? I don't understand why she doesn't like him…' His mind questioned, as his eyes grew darker. He looked into the violet ovals that formed her eyes and noticed something. 'That looks not one of hate…its more of something…something like…remembrance…' he concluded as he watched her. She looked back at him for a little gaze, he turned his attention to the debating Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. 

*****J L ******

Hotaru looked at Duo for a small glance. 'what was he looking at?' she grumbled as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. It ached and told her to get closer to him. 'What in the world are these feelings!' Her mind screamed. She turned her attention to Neptune and the other outers. "We agree. Mars? Jupiter? Do you?" Neptune stated simply. The two strong inners turned their gazes from some of the pilots (prefably Wufei and Trowa…hehehe) and looked at the outers. Jupiter snorted. "Sure whatever. I don't know how your going to get you know who to agree…but go ahead….fine by me." Jupiter returned. Mars nodded slowly in content. "Ok. Outers detransform." Uranus spoke in her leader tone. Hotaru rose off her seat. "You are kidding right?!" She gave them a begging look. Uranus looked at Pluto. "No." Was her simple reply. Hotaru looked down at the ground. Her gaze fell on the Gundam Pilots…then to her father. She gulped. 

****L ******

Saturn had gulped as she looked at Proffessor Tomoe. "Just do it Saturn." Came Mars aggitated reply to the younger senshi's behavior. The senshi nodded slowly and soon a soft glow emitted from all the senshi. Soon 6 females stood before them. "Ho…Hotaru…?" Proffessor Tomoe's gasp came. The man took a step toward her. She backed off. "Woah…Woah….wait a second. Thee Hotaru Tomoe!" Duo shouted loudly. "As if being Deadlyfirefly_15 wasn't enough!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. Saturn or now Hotaru jumped over the couch and hid behind Uranus and Neptune….Hidding from one person. Her own father…..

TBC……….


	10. Chapter 9: Firefly's Doubt

The Chatting Hearts: Chapter 9 Firefly's Doubt

The Chatting Hearts: Chapter 9 Firefly's Doubt

By Hotaru and Amber

We do not own SM or GW now please enjoys the story. 

Hotaru ran to hide behind an untransformed set of people. Uranus and Neptune to be precise or what looked like them. She raced away from one person. HER OWN FATHER!!!

"Hotaru…" Professor Tomoe's soft gray eyes watched the small teen as she fearfully remained behind a young man with unruly short blonde hair. "Hello Mr. Tomoe. Nice to see you again." The untransformed lady with a high bow stated. She carefully was watching Wufei and the others to ensure they didn't move to do any harm. She held something in her hand ready for anything. Tomoe watched her carefully. "Kino Makoto." He whispered softly. His eyes moved over some of the others. "Tenoh Haruka. Kaioh Michiru. Hino Raye. I remember you all." He pointed out his finger. "For some reason…I can't place my finger on it…but I know all of you. You as well Meioh Setsuna. You are the one who took my little girl away!" He growled at her. The Gundam pilots watched as each woman was introduced to them threw uncanny circumstances. Duo had used the shadows to make his way to Hotaru. Heero took the others attention allowing their friend to get in closer. Heero removed his gun sharply and pointed it at the longhaired raven woman. "Who do you work for?" He asked quiet harshly. The woman's soft almost violet eyes watched him with content. She wore a red long sleeved dress that came to below her knees. She also had on a darker belt with it and a similar shade vest. She grumbled something he couldn't hear. "Name's Hino Raye. We are the Sailor Senshi. We work for Justice." She told him. The girls nodded their heads. Duo was less than 2 feet away from the Tomoe girl. ***He needs just a little more time*** Heero told himself ***2 minutes maybe three*** 

Hotaru shivered as she watched them all. Her father continued to look past Haruka at her. Another shiver went down the spine. 'Why of all times did he need her? He didn't need her after Keiko, her stepmother, had died. Nor did he ever tell her about her real mother anymore. (I know that this is strange but I'm making Keiko Hotaru's step mom and Hitomi Hotaru's real mother. Duke Dermail killed Hitomi in my story. Connection to Gundam Pilots hehehe) why now?' Hotaru gripped onto Haruka's sleeve in fear and clutched her eyes. Her father's gaze was on her again and it made her shiver even more. "Don't worry Firefly…You're safe." Haruka told the younger girl. 

Duo had just reached her when the older male had told the girl she was safe. He stopped to look at Heero. His mind cried out ***Think of something Heero. Get Blondie here off Firefly's case! *** Heero got the message through eye contact. "How can you be the Senshi. That is a boy. The Sailor Senshi are girls and weak ones at that!" Wufei helped the two. The one called Makoto rushed at Wufei. "Wanna fight me to find out whose weak!" She told the boy. He seemed a little shocked when a punch flew his way. Wufei was barely able to duck in time. "I am a girl idiot." Haruka told Wufei. _BINGO_ Heero thought as Haruka moved away from the Tomoe kid. Wufei was so shocked he didn't see the other girl punching and got hit in the face. He flew into Trowa who barely caught him. Heero moved back and put his gun away. The dark haired girl's eyes narrowed then looked shocked. "Hotaru!" She yelled turning to see the smaller girl gone. 

Hotaru had watched Makoto hit the Chinese boy. She felt like laughing aloud. A strong arm wrapped around her arms and waist holding her still. She turned to face Shinigami^_^ or now called Duo. She struggled somewhat but he placed a hand over her mouth and made a shhing sound. She stopped and looked back into his eyes. So blue they were almost violet. She felt him scoop her up and made little fight. His eyes had captured hers. So kind, gentile, full of laughter, but those eyes also held danger and death in them. ***He really is Shinigami…*** She heard her mind state as she felt around his aura. She didn't cry out like one should when being taken prisoner. She remained silent like the quiet senshi had always been. He continued his "Shhs…." Here and there comforting her. Just the sound of his breath near her ears and the fell of him made her fell complete. Something she hadn't felt in a long while. "Hotaru!" Raye's yell snapped the raven girl from her trance. She again began to struggle. ***Raye! *** Her mind cried out and tears took her eyes. Duo moved toward his friends. When she felt him and herself stop moving Hotaru's fight became more desperate. Duo held strong. She felt a cold sensation around her ankles and looked to see the one with long bangs cuffing her feet. Her mouth is freed. "Guys!" She cried out in fear. The senshi turn to face the Pilots and Hotaru. 

Duo had grabbed Hotaru. He felt her struggle a little. She seemed ok though. Her raven hair turned, as did her face to meet his cool eyes. Her soft violet eyes betrayed her fear and something more. A look of death. The look he and the Gundam pilots held. Her fear soon was released and she looked at him carefully. For a whole minute he held her softly. Her body heat against his own. Her eyes met with his again. They were so close. He closed his eyes quietly in concentration and scooped her up. A stirring inside him wanted him to hold her even closer, to kiss her soft pink luscious lips, to caress her pale gentile skin. But most of all to never let go. He couldn't though. He moved to Trowa and Quatre. Quickly the Trowa Barton shackled the teen as she started to struggle again. Duo didn't let her go though, no matter what he was determined to keep his hold on her. Nothing else was so important to him right now….

TBC…


	11. Chapter 10: C4MS Carrier

The Chatting Hearts Chapter 10: C4MS Carrier

The Chatting Hearts Chapter 10: C4MS Carrier

By Hotaru and Arissia

Hi again. Here we are writing another part to chatting hearts. We don't own GW or SM like you already know. But the C4MS was Hope's idea for this story. You'll find out what it is later. Now enjoy our story. Chow. Sign Aris. 

***^_^*****

Hotaru struggled against Duo's arms and her feet kicked and tried to free themselves from the cuffs the long banged one named Trowa had placed on her. One with cold deep blue eyes, Heero if she recalled correctly, walked up to her gun ready. "Move and your friend dies." He stated in an icy tone. Tears began to find their way to Hotaru's eyes. She felt another shift from Duo and looked up at him. He held her gently, but strong enough to imprison her. Footsteps were heard from not to far away. Larger foot steps, kind yet strong too, ones she knew to well from not down a hall. The teary eyed teen came face to face with her fear, Professor Tomoe, her father. 

****_****

Haruka watched helplessly as Tomoe made a slow path to his daughter. He seemed to be the same as always. Calm and collected, that was Tomoe to T. Pleading eyes looked back at her as she watched the man. 'Hotaru…' Her mind screamed. The blonde looked for any possible way to get to her adopted child. She noticed one thing as she watched. Three of the pilots visibly flinched and watched Tomoe with wary. Each of those were ready to kick him back if need be. Some chill found its way into the air, growing about them. Something was defiantly misplaced. Then Tomoe reached out and grabbed something from Hotaru. 

****~_~`****

Hotaru Tomoe squeaked in fear as her father grabbed her favorite necklace. It was a gift from her…her what… 'Who gave me my necklace and its locket?' She thought. The image of an old man with a metal hand came into view. 'Who…' She stopped the thoughts when she felt the chain from around her neck break pulling her somewhat with it. "You've kept it…" Tomoe broke the silence. "You kept it through everything." He stated softly smiling mischievously. Hotaru shivered under his never moving glare. She pushed into Duo's warmth unknowingly and shivered again. He moved a little holding her tighter. "What is that?" Raye asked. "The greatest key to everything." Tomoe smirked. "The key that will destroy Oz's true leader, Romefeller once and for all." Hotaru's head lay against the braided pilots' chest and tears streamed down her face a memory resurfacing. 

***Hotaru's memory***

"Taru! Taru wait for me!" Came a calling voice of a certain child. A small chibi-Hotaru giggled. "No way Owdin (Sp?). You have to catch me first!" She called back at him. "And you promised! No special moves!" Hotaru smiled happily, as the taller boy seemed to catch her. "You too!" He told her. He was only a few inches taller than she was, with unruly brown hair and deep laughing eyes. "Hotaru!" Came a stern voice. The two children turned to look a little down the hall. "Grandpa!" She screeched and raced to the man. She stopped when she came close to him, unable to see his face or other figures due to the little lighting. "Hotaru…" He looked down at her. She could tell this by the shadowy movement of his head. He pulled something out from behind him. "Your mommy told me to give you this. She says its an early birthday present." He handed the girl a necklace with a small circle shaped locket. "What is it Grandpa?" She questioned the man. "A very very special locket Hotaru. Guard it with your life." He told her. 

***End of Memory***

"What do you want with Hotaru?! You got your "Key"!" Makoto shouted as she watched a cursing Wufei. "No. Hotaru is part of the Key!" Tomoe told them. "Oz will be destroyed and Hotaru will destroy them!!!" The girls and the gundam pilots all gasped except for Heero and Trowa, whose eyes narrowed. Hotaru visibly flinched and another tear came. "What?! Are you insane! Your own daughter!" Duo screamed at him. "No…It wasn't going to be her. It was going to be her mother. But now only she and Dr. J are the two remaining figures who are biologically connected to Hitomi." Professor Tomoe pointed at Hotaru. "Dr. J?" Quatre' looked at Heero then to Duo and Hotaru. "Wouldn't that mean that Hotaru is…" Trowa began. "A relative of Dr. J?" Quatre' finished. Everyone's attention went to Tomoe. "Who is Dr. J?" Makoto asked. 

  
****$_$****

Hotaru's heart thumped when she heard Duo yell at her father. She felt somewhat relieved that she wasn't going to her father without a fight. Hotaru loved her papa like mad, but when she was back in infant form, something had happened to him. It was like an old promise had been remembered, just after Hotaru returned to being Saturn, he'd gone back to his research. That was when she heard the insane talk as he distanced himself again from his family and friends. His only family was Hotaru or so she thought. Fear consumed her before Pluto came to take her away again. 'Papa…' She looked at the man. "Who is Dr. J?" Makoto asked the insane scientest. "Dr. J is a great scientest like myself. He raised that boy over there." Tomoe pointed at Heero. "To be an assain. Plus he helped in the formation of Gundam Zero and Gundam Wing. Now, his dream, my dream and Hitomi's dream will be realized as soon as I open the door to the C4MS carrier. HAHAHA!" Tomoe laughed loudly. Hotaru shivered again pressing into Duo as her father continued to increase her fear. "Come now Maxwell. Give me my daughter." Tomoe told the boy who held her. Duo blinked and looked at everyone in the room. 

****#_#*****

Duo blinked and looked at everybody in the room then down at Hotaru. Fear was in her eyes. Nothing but fear existed there right now. He looked down at her and was about to obey the mission when a tear slid down her soft cheek. A single word left her mouth. "Shini…" Duo looked at her. His Deadly Firefly, his little destroyer, his life. 'My what?' Duo thought doubts began to fill his head. He looked back down at the girl. Eyes now shown pleading for him to not obey her father, to save her, to free her, but even more to love her. 'Does she really want me to love her? This Tenshi? This goddess of death wants me to love her…No…I already love her…but does she love me?' His mind started with serious questions coming back to meet her violet gaze again. He searched her deep eyes. The violet hint was there and something else, hope and love. 'She does…though she may never say it…she does…' A warm feeling caressed him. He felt at peace with this teen for the first time in his life. "No…" He mumbled. "What?" Professor Tomoe seemed surprised. "No!" Duo shouted at the man. "I won't let her go through what we have!" Duo defiantly told the elder man. 

*****; _; ****

Raye and the others stood amazed as the longhaired boy told off the evil like man. Raye looked to Haruka with gazing eyes. A mind entered her own. **Raye…that boy is the real thing.** Raye looked at Michiru questionably as if saying what. ***He's Shinigami…or at least part of Shinigami…Plus he is in love with Hotaru…*** Michiru replied. ***The mirror says it to be true*** Raye looked at Haruka. The elder blonde nodded her head as if saying "yep." Turning back she watched Tomoe. "I cannot allow C4MS Carrier to be unleashed. It's the main key to Operation Meteor." Trowa calmly stepped next to his friend and bent. The long banged boy released Hotaru's ankles. Quatre looked at Trowa then back at the others, "You shouldn't do this. Violence will lead to more violence. (Don't quote Relena-baka Quatre' it's a bad thing!)" The boy stated. Wufei humped and looked at each side. The scouts had slowly made their way behind the gundam pilot rebels. Sighing in defeat the Chinese teen took it upon himself to stand next to the one who'd punched him. Purposefully the teen rubbed his nose and got a dirty look from two of the scouts. "Owdin. Don't you dare disobey me and J." Tomoe glared at the boy. 

***^_^***

Heero felt the icy stares of the Senshi and of Tomoe. He calmly walked to his laptop. "Don't disobey J." ran in his head. He pressed some keys and something popped up. Getting up he looked at the Senshi then to Tomoe. Lifting his gun he stated two words. "Mission accepted." 

TBC…..


	12. Chapter 11: Decisions

The Chatting Hearts: Decisions

The Chatting Hearts: Chapter 11; Decisions

By Hotaru and Amber

We do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…but we do own some items that will come in later in the story like C4MS Carrier

****^_^****

Hotaru glanced at Heero as he rose. Something chilled her as he rose, gun eye level with his Prussian blue eyes. She felt Duo grip onto her tighter and moved into the warmth of his body as the intensity of the cold silence in the room grew. All awaited Heero's choice, or rather Dr. J's choice upon the matter. Silence was part of Hotaru, but never before had the silence she had always felt come with so much emotion. Wufei slowly reached for the gun on his side slipping behind Makoto as he did so to conceal his weapon. Trowa followed in his example but did nothing to hide his motions. Quatre' continued to look upon both sides with displeasure, not wanting to but willing if needed to fight Professor Tomoe. Heero looked straight at Hotaru then turned his gaze to Professor Tomoe. He lifted his gun slowly and soon a bullet whizzed through the air. The cry of agony and pain ended the silence. 

***_****

Professor Tomoe pressed his weight to one knee. His left hand clutching his right arm as a small patch of blood began to show on the white lab coat. "You know something…I think I like this J guy." Makoto sighed with a smile. Raye was looking into Heero's eyes with contentment. "Mission: Destroy C4MS." Heero stated looking directly into her violet eyes. The others nodded and finally Hotaru was released from Duo's grasp thanks to some glares from Haruka. Raye glanced at Hotaru and asked her if she was ok. A soft nod was all the reply she needed. "Don't think this will get you away Hotaru!" Came a snarl. It was Tomoe again. Hotaru looked at the man with pained and fearful eyes. "Daddy…Why are you doing this? What's all this about?" She asked him when she walked over to his side. He glared up at her. "Revenge Taru. Revenge on Oz. They've killed everything…Your mother, Hitomi…. King Peacecraft…. Heero Yuy." His voice was harsh yet soft as if he was speaking to a child who'd done something wrong. Hotaru bit back a tear. "Daddy…Keiko-mama once said that vengeance is a path that leads to tragedies." She told the man. He looked into her violet eyes uncaring. "Yes. Oz started the chain and I'm going to finish it." He told her. "No Daddy…No you aren't." Hotaru got up and walked over to the Senshi whom hugged her. "We still have to find and destroy C4MS." Trowa told the girls. They turned to him with a nod. "And you have a minor problem guys." Came a voice. The group turned to face 2 girls clad in scout uniforms. "Venus? Mercury?" Makoto asked. 

**^_^***

"What's the problem?" Trowa glanced as the two girls transformed, introducing themselves at Ami and Minako. "Well…Oz is on its way over here," Minako stared at him starry eyed for a few minutes. "And more precisely, Lady Une is said to be accompanied by Mr. Trieze Kushranada." Duo put a protective hand on Hotaru's shoulder as Ami spoke gently. "No worries." He whispered in her ear softly. She looked back up at him with sad eyes. "Hey! Where'd Tomoe go?!" Haruka realized something bad the others had not seen. Professor Tomoe was on his own and most likely wanted Trieze dead. "Papa…" Hotaru whispered to herself. 

****@_@****

"So…This is the place you say Professor Tomoe and Miss Hotaru Tomoe live in?" Une looked down at the young girl called Yumi. "Yep. That witch-girl and her father lived here. Tomoe got all hurt n' stuff and Hotaru went into some ladies care…Michiru Kaioh...me think…Damn lucky witch if you ask me." Yumi stated eyes a twinkle. "Can you tell me any more about Miss Tomoe?" Trieze stepped foreword. Yumi's steel blue eyes twinkled as she watched Trieze carefully, looking him up and down. "Sure can. Tomoe's a witch. She has this strange stuff that can come out of her hands and she can heal people. Real spooky if you ask me." Yumi took a breath and continued. "She had a few friends before she left. Her best one was some girl named Chibi-Usa. Not many people know Chibi-Usa…I sure didn't, but I knew Haruka. Haruka's like Hotaru's new dad and all…. kinda cute…he's a racer." Yumi started telling them about Hotaru's friends that she suddenly knew to get more money. 

***^_^***

Hotaru looked at the pathway they were in then back to Ami. "He's here alright. My tracer doesn't lie." The set of angle blue eyes looked into her own. "Strange piece of computer work…looks advanced." Trowa stated looking over Ami's shoulder. Ami nodded. "It's from Mercury." She stated. This caught everyone's attention. "Seriously?" Wufei stated. Hotaru watched Makoto elbow him. "It was given to her by Luna, a friend…she thinks it comes from Mercury…or ancient times…don't ya Ami." Makoto sneered. "Actually…" Ami stopped. "Yes." She gulped when she noticed Haruka's looks. "You guys have just a bundle of secrets don't you?" Quatre' asked Michiru who nodded. "Yes we do." Michiru glanced at Haruka who huffed out something that sounded like Ami being a baka.

TBC…


End file.
